gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Antagonist
Removals Is there any particular reason Kyleneu that you have removed Miguel, Eddie Pulaski, Ryder, Diego Mendez and Brian Jeremy from the page? A-Dust 23:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think he or she removed them because they weren't considered main antagonists but minor ones?--Gta-mysteries 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't think so because Marty Jay Williams was left on the article and he wasn't a main antagonist. A-Dust 02:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Get rid of Rocco Pelosi he is not an Antagonist Replace him with Timur (Bulgarins Henchman) He was an Antagonist Rocco is more an antagonist than Timur, so it's useless to replace him with Timur. I disagree Timur was an Antagonist while rocco was just someone who luis didnt like that doesnt make him an antagonist it's pretty silly to just say someone is an antagonist just because the main character didnt like him why dont we just say everyone who the protagonist didnt like was an antagonist see how silly that sounds rocco is not a antagonist Timur was replace him. That is where your wrong, Antagonist is another word for ENEMY, Rocco, litterally is an enemy of Luis, there is no need to replace him at all Addicted2gta 17:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) the only thing your right about is Antagonist being an enemy but Rocco really wasn't an enemy of luis' if he was luis would have killed him even if he was an enemy than Timur should be in there too don't you think? An enemy dosen't have to be killed all the time, and Rocco is a made man, that's why Luis didn't kill him, but he wanted to. Timur only tried to kill Luis while Rocco extorted Tony, got them into dangerous jobs and tried to get Luis to kill Tony. Personaly, the article should include Rocco. Addicted2gta 13:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) he won't kill Rocco who is a made man BUT he will kill Bulgarin who is one of the toughest russian mobsters ever if Rocco is an antagonist (which he's not) than Timur should be in there too. To me he was more of Tony's enemy than Luis'. Rocco is antagonist, placing Timur there aswell is fine, but Rocco still should be in this article Addicted2gta 20:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC I just think rocco is more of Tony's enemy than Luis' He's still Luis enemy, but I think that both Timur and Rocco should be in the article, with Timur above Rock Addicted2gta 14:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) fair enough shouldn't uncle leone be in the liberty city stories section and i dont really think darko is an antagonist of the game but really just a really important plot point Zhou Ming Zhou Ming was a friend to the player, let alone an antagonist. This needs to be removed. Gta Iv antagonist I don't see Vladmir Glebov or Mikhail Faustin are they minor antagonist. If so were can I find a list of all antagonist Can we call Zhou Ming and Chan Jaoming "antagonists" as they in fact weren't against Huang, and were only FRAMED by Kenny to be rats? I agree that they should be here. There's also a few gta V antaognists that's missing. Ludbig (talk) 03:42, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Antagonists in GTA: Chinatown Wars Rudy D'Avanzo is more of an antagonist than Zhou or Chang, for me. I mean, Rudy takes advantage on Huang's situation and lies him. Just like King Courtney did with Mike in GTA Advance. Besides, Zhou and Chang never attacked Huang. 20:21, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : This case is similar to how Marty Jay Williams is more of an antagonist than Brian Forbes, I think it should be the contrary, but it's better to leave it like it is right now, I also like Zhou a lot and I felt sorry for killing Chan. (talk) 20:40, January 19, 2015 (UTC) '''GTA Online: Dommsday Heist '''antagonists Avon Hertz and Clifford should be put on the list of antagonists too, right? Since they both do betray the GTA Online Protagonist, by setting them up to help him achieve his goal, by activating Cliffford and eliminating the opposition, then announcing his true purpose. Also, Cliffford could also be considered the first non-human antagonist in the series and Avon as the most dangerous one, like in his main article. Cheers (JokerPlayer (talk) 20:46, December 17, 2017 (UTC)) :Agreed and agreed2. Monk Talk 21:00, December 17, 2017 (UTC)